


There's No Use Crying Over A Broken Phone

by burningpyre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi Friendship, Mental Breakdown, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attacks, Soda Kazuichi needs a hug, Soda Kazuichi-Centric, an attempt at a happy ending, feelings of being overwhelmed, no ships in this, tw intrusive thoughts, tw panic attack, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningpyre/pseuds/burningpyre
Summary: Kazuichi loses his keys, and then he loses his cool
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	There's No Use Crying Over A Broken Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for checking out my fic. This is my first fanfic I've ever posted, so criticism is appreciated. If you haven't read the tags, this fic will depict a panic attack/ shutting down due to being overwhelmed, as well as a bit of intrusive thoughts. So tw for those things. I love you all and hope you can enjoy this!

Kazuichi was scouring his room in search of his keys, already late to the meet up with his classmates. It really wasn’t his fault he misplaced them. His mind was just too full to remember small things like keys.   
He was tossing the clothes out of the hamper when he felt his phone go off.  
BabyGanster: Where are you? We were supposed to meet up 10 minutes ago. Htfu dude  
Kaz was about to respond when his phone started to get an in-pour of texts  
SoulFriend: Hey man, you still meeting up with us?  
Hamster Boy: Sharp-Toothed One, is thou on his way to the convoke?  
Devil Dancer: Hey snotface, get over here quick so we can start.  
HopeBoner: Hello Kazuichi, are you going to be showing up to the meeting soon?   
Princess: Kazuichi please hurry up. It is very rude to keep everyone waiting  
MomTM: Kazuichi Souda, you are very late, you better be on your way  
ScarySwordWielder: Might I implore you about your whereabouts?  
Mechumaru: KAZUICHI! YOU ARE VERY LATE! DO I HAVE TO PUT YOU ON A SCHEDULE?  
SoulFriend: I'm heading to your dorm. BRT.  
Kazuichi turned his phone to vibrate, hoping that it would allow him to ignore the stream of incoming texts. But the feeling of the constant vibrations started to send him over the edge.   
He started to dig more frantically for his keys . Kazuichi’s vision became blurred, and hot tears started to roll down his face. His throat felt as though someone was stepping on it, and his breaths came out labored. But he tried to keep up his search.   
Soon, everything became too much for him. The world felt like it was collapsing around him and all he could do it just watch.   
Kazuichi chucked his phone across the room, shattering it in the process. He curled into himself, trying to ground himself in anyway he could. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to think of a way to pull himself out of this state, but nothing was working. All at once, his mind decided to turn on him  
You stupid piece of shit, they hate you now  
You’ve wasted everyone’s time  
Why did you have to be so dumb  
Why do you always forget  
You’re so useless  
This is why everyone hate you  
He started to sob even harder, feelings of self hatred overtaking him even more than normal. It felt as though he would never get out of this state. His body felt numb, so he started to desperately claw at his arms, trying to gain back some form of control. He would have drawn blood if it weren’t for his jumpsuit sleeves.  
Suddenly, Souda heard an urgent knocking on his door. The loudness of the sound caused him to curl further into himself. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk to someone. He could barely make out the sound of Hajime’s voice through the door.   
“Hey Kaz, you in there.” Kazuichi tried to choke back the sound of his crying, but to no avail. “Are you alright? I can hear you sobbing through the door.”  
He tried to call out to his soul friend to say he’s fine, but his vocal cords wouldn’t corporate.   
“I didn’t want to have to do this, but you left me no choice.” Hajime called out, before promptly breaking off Kaz’s lock and entering his room, taking extra care to close the door behind him.   
Kazuichi let out a yelp, and tried to scurry to get out of Hajime’s line of sight, but he stopped, knowing his attempts were pointless.   
As soon as Hajime saw Kazuichi’s states, he froze. It was shocking to see his usually calm and happy friend in a panicked frame of mind. He quickly shook off his shock and took in his surroundings. Though Souda’s room was normally cluttered with mechanical parts and tools, his room was now just a mess. Clothes were strewn vicariously across the floor and drawers were wide open. In the corner of the room, next to the closet, Kazuichi laid a ball, face hidden from Hajime’s sight.   
Kaz didn’t want to look up yet, still hugging himself close. He didn’t want to see his friend’s face, convinced it would be a look of pity and disgust. Souda was sick of pity. He’s gotten too much of it during his childhood, he just wanted to move past it.   
Hajime walked calmly across the room, not wanting to upset the distraught boy even further. He heard a crunching sound under his feet, and saw Kaz’s phone shattered on the floor. He sighed and decided to bring it up later. When he reached his friend, he gently touched the small of his back, gauging to see if his friend was okay with being touched while being in a fragile state. Souda leaned into the touch a bit, which Hajime took as a sign that it was okay to touch his friend. He touched Kazuichi’s chin, lifting it slowly so he could look at his face.   
To say his friend looked rough was an understatement. Kaz’s eyeliner was smudged across his face, and he had mascara running down his face. His eyes were swollen and red. Hajime internally cringed at the thought of what distressed his friend so much.   
“Hey Kaz, you wanna talk about what’s wrong?” he asked with a hushed voice.  
“I--” Kazuichi croaked, looking for a way to play this off, “ sorry, just got a bit stressed while looking for keys. Overreacted a bit but everythings good now.” Souda forced a smile and shakily got to his feet, trying to seem like the happy, carefree guy his friends saw him as.   
Hajime wasn’t buying it. Also rising to his feet, he scanned the other up and down.  
“Come on don’t lie to me. Just looking at you shows that more’s going on. If you don’t want to talk right now, that’s completely fine. But don’t try to play this off as nothing.” He stated firmly.  
Kaz’s smile dropped for a second, not prepared for that response. He really didn;t want to go into detail about it, but he knew Hajime would probe him in the future if he didn’t talk now. Hugging himself close, he reluctantly recounted what happened to Hajime.   
They stood there in silence for a bit before Hajime broke it.   
“ Shit Kaz that --”  
“Yeah I know, it was a major overreaction” Kazuichi cut him off, trying to undermine the toll it took on him. “I’m gonna have to repair my phone now. That’s gonna be a bitch to fix.”  
“It wasn’t your fault though,” Hajime reasoned “ You got overwhelmed. I'm so sorry I contributed to that.”  
“It’s not your fault, okay? Let’s just forget about it and go meet up with the others. They are probably sick of waiting.” He curled in on himself, feeling insecure about his breakdown.   
“Are you sure you are up to it?”  
Kaz knew he wasn’t. He couldn’t even fathom talking to more people. He didn’t want to see the disappointed looks on his friends faces. But he would feel guilty for not showing. So he smiled and nodded.  
Hajime, knowing his friend really well, pulled out his phone and texted Fuyuhiko while Souda watched him curiously.   
To F. Kuzuryu: Hey man, go about the meet up without Kaz and I  
From F. Kuzuryu: Did something happen?  
To F. Kuzuryu: Kinda, but it’s not my place to tell.   
From F. Kuzuryu: Alright man, I’ll tell the others  
To F. Kuzuryu: Thanks, I owe you.  
Putting down his phone, he reached towards Kazuichi and pulled him into a close hug. Kazuichi gasped in surprise, before returning the hug just as tightly. He started to cry again, slightly sobbing into Hajime’s shoulder.   
They stayed like that for a few minutes, Hajime rubbing Kazuichi’s back while his sobs slowly started to stop. Kazuichi hated to admit how comforting and grounding this hug was. Kazuichi pulled back from the embrace, and looked Hajime in the eyes.  
“Thank you. I really-- I really needed that.” Kaz wiped his eyes on his sleeves, and gave Hajime a weak, but genuine, smile.   
“I’m always here for you man. You’re my soul friend, okay?” Hajime reassured Kazuichi, rubbing circles into his arms. “If you feel overwhelmed again, you can tell me. I’ll drop anything for you. Always.”  
Kazuichi couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have a friend like Hajime. In that moment, he felt the most secure he had ever in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy was that a bit of a rough ending! Thanks for sticking through all the way. I hope it was an entertaining read! Have a great day!


End file.
